The Lunar Hunter
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Tsukino Usagi is called as a Digimon Hunter, her cousin being Kudo Taiki and her best friend Akashi Tagiru, how will having Usagi as a part of the hunt change things? How will having Xros Heart at her back change the outcome of her battles as Sailor Moon a year later?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Tsukino Usagi, a cute blonde haired little girl, wearing a pale blue sundress though she had snuck the same color shorts on underneath, just stares at the other kids playing, kaa-san wouldn't let her play, said that only good little girls got to play with others. Her normally vibrant sapphire eyes look midnight blue, showing her deep and near unending sadness. Why wasn't she allowed to play like a normal little kid? " Usagi-chan, why aren't you playing? "

" Bāchan, kaa-san said only good little girls are allowed to play. "

Tsukino Umika schools her reaction to this statement of fact, " Go play, Usagi-chan, I will deal with your kaa-san. "

Usagi's eyes brighten and she races off to the park, almost running into a brown eyed boy with brown hair, though he had a tuft of red in the front, " Sorry, almost didn't see you there. "

" Don't worry about it, I'm Akashi Tagiru, wanna play tag. "

" Tsukino Usagi, you're it. "

Tagiru blinks for a second before he races after the deceptively fast little blonde. Umika smiles as she watches her granddaughter and heiress play then she lashes out her right hand to grab onto her daughter-in-law's arm, " You will let my heiress play like a normal child or I will kick your worthless ass out of my home. You and my idiotic sochi seem to have forgotten I own it. You also forget that I can and will remove you idiots from the family registry. Usagi will stay on the registry, do I make myself clear, Ikuko? "

Ikuko blanches, " In fact, I may just decide to move in. Now, you go home, I'll stay with my granddaughter and get to know her new friend. "

Ikuko storms off and Umika sighs, why the hell had Kenji married that bitch and more importantly where had she gone wrong with her sochi? Usagi's delighted squeals of laughter soothe her and she watches her little magomusume dance around her playmate's attempts to tag her. The boy had potential as a demon hunter though she'd make the final call after she got to know him.

Umika takes an instant liking to Tagiru and starts training him along with her granddaughter, she also tells Tagiru, a few years later that if he ever suspected something was wrong with Usagi to call her immediately. She never suspected that it would be her magomusume's maternal cousin making that call to her while also getting the evidence needed to remove her from the custody of her parents. Kudo Taiki was one individual that Umika respected as he made sure to help out everyone he could. A lot of the time to his own detriment as well.

Chapter 1

Tsukino Usagi smirks as she skids around another corner in the DigiQuartz, no way in hell was she going to allow Mogami Ryouma's team to beat her to this hunt. She specialized in virus types, like hell was she missing out on adding a Guilmon to her team. Impmon races along beside her and she leaps up over Suzaki Airu's trap before taking to the roofs, " Impmon, Cho Shinka! "

" Impmon cho shinka…MetalPhantomon. " Sure Impmon turned vaccine or data when he digivolved but Virus' were her specialty. She fuses him with LadyDevimon and lets her boy set to work. She loved the thrill of the hunt and it was so much easier now that she was living with her aunt and cousin. Her cousin had walked in on her parents re-educating her and he immediately started taping everything while calling her paternal grandmother. She had so much more freedom, had been able to take up track, the running events and discus while also taking Kendo lessons, hopefully she'd be able to join the Kendo team soon enough.

Mogami's team curses when they see the new player enter their hunt. How the hell she always found out about the virus types they would never know. They were really starting to hate their fellow hunter. MetalPhantomon managed to score the decisive blow and Usagi got Guilmon, " You have to run out of luck eventually, Tsukino. " Mogami Ryouma states.

" Not likely, Mogami. Suzaki-san's traps have yet to catch me. Besides, you don't know whom my cousin is, Mogami. " Usagi fades back to the human world and smirks, she absolutely loved being a Digimon Hunter. Even better she was living with her cousin now since he'd walked in on her parents re-educating her, as stated previously. Umika had asked his mother to take her in since Usagi actually trusted this particular relative of hers. She downloads Impmon and then stows her Fusion Loader. If Mogami were to find out about the fact that her cousin happened to be the Kudo Taiki, the Legendary General, he'd have a total fan boy moment. She only knew this because of Impmon.

Usagi sighs and squares her shoulders, it was time to tell Taiki what was going on. If anyone deserved to know it was her cousin. She meets his disapproving look head on and Taiki looks at her, she had no guilt in her body language. Once in Taiki's room Usagi sighs and starts the tale. Taiki's gray eyes narrow at this, " You kept silent because I don't have Shoutmon, right? "

" That is part of the reason, yes. You gave so much already for Digiworld, Taiki-itoko, but, Tagiru is going to become a Hunter soon, I need your help to make sure he comes through all of this in one piece. " Usagi states.

Taiki sighs, " Do I need to have a certain talk with Tagiru, Usagi-chan? "

Usagi snorts, " I don't think Tagiru has reached that level of emotional maturity yet. He knows I'm his friend, Bāchan trained him, if his feelings do run stronger he hasn't noticed yet. "

" You have though, my darling empathic cousin. " Taiki states.

" Well, of course I have, itoko. Girls mature faster than boys. " Usagi retorts.

" Okay, get me up to speed on the rules of hunting. " Taiki tells her.

Usagi nods and does so, she knew Taiki would be needed for them to survive. Thankfully Shoutmon, now King of the Digital World and Taiki's team would be coming back the next day, " Itoko, I'm a virus type specialist, so if a virus type shows up I go hunting immediately, doesn't matter what time of day or night. "

" Just let me know and if necessary I can cover for you. You sure Tagiru will become a Hunter? "

" Hai, I can feel it in the air around him. " Usagi admits.

" Well, let's get some sleep, Usagi-chan. " Taiki says.

Usagi was there when Taiki spotted the Digimon and Mogami's team warned him away, of course they both Time Shifted anyway. They both saw Tagiru meet Gumdramon, they saw him meet the Clockshop Man, get his Fusion Loader. They saw him head out to hunt MetalTyrannomon as well with Gumdramon at his side. Ewan joins them at this point having seen Tagiru slip into the DigiQuartz. Usagi explains what was going on to the rookie hunter and yes she considered Ewan and Taiki to be rookies. Thankfully Shoutmon and the rest of Taiki's team had made it to Taiki's Fusion Loader.

They watch Tagiru complete his first successful hunt and Shoutmon decides to leave Gumdramon alone, he'd found a good partner. Usagi was the first to reveal herself and Tagiru's eyes widen, " You're a Hunter, Usagi-chan? "

" Hai, my cousin and Ewan will be helping out, you're a rookie, they know their way around a Fusion Loader but not hunts, not yet anyhow. " Usagi states.

Tagiru's eyes widen when he sees his fellow basketball teammates, Amano Ewan and Kudo Taiki. Gumdramon's eyes nearly bug out of his head, " The King's partner?! "

Taiki chuckles uneasily at this, was he really that well known in Digiworld? Usagi's gaze turns to her cousin, " King's partner, wait, your partner is _that_ Shoutmon. Oh, you are so telling me war stories, Itoko. " Usagi states, acting perfectly well like she was surprised. Impmon snickers silently at this, his partner was too much sometimes.

The spiky burgundy haired and gray eyed fourteen year old winces, he knew she was playing dumb because of Tagiru, though he hadn't told her any stories yet. " Usagi-itoko, I'm not that impressive. "

" Stories, Taiki-itoko. " Usagi says firmly, " Or I call Angie and Jeremy and get the stories from them. "

Taiki looks at her, " You would too, wouldn't you? "

" Of course I would, Taiki-itoko. " Usagi retorts.

Taiki gives a long suffering sigh at this, he loved his younger cousin dearly but there were times he could cheerfully throttle her, this was one of those times. Usagi then sets to work on giving Tagiru a tutorial on how to use his Fusion Loader, informing him that he could only use one digimon at a time but he could fuse more than one if necessary. Ewan and Taiki watch as Usagi teaches Tagiru how to use his Fusion Loader. They both noticed how Tagiru leaned into Usagi subconsciously and Taiki realized his cousin was right, Tagiru didn't recognize what his feelings towards the female blonde were.

" Oh, Tagiru, Bāchan said she'll be swinging by to test you soon. "

Tagiru blanches at that casual mention, " As in demon hunting testing? "

" Hai. " Usagi states.

Usagi barely had the time to block Tagiru's first attack and she grins before getting into the spar, " You have been training, good, you might just adequately pass Bāchan's test. "

Taiki blinks, " Wait, she trained him? "

" Hai, we met when we were about six and she knew I'd need a sparring partner and it was the only way she could ensure that I'd have a friend that _they_ couldn't run off. I did mention that yesterday, Taiki-itoko. " Usagi says as she ducks under a spirit ball and spins away from a spirit bokken. She calls up her spirit daggers and they clash toe to toe. It had been a while since they had sparred seriously, life getting in the way and all that.

" Taiki, is her Bāchan really that scary? "

" Her Bāchan is Tsukino Umika, you tell me. " Taiki says, enjoying how quickly his friend pales, Umika did have a reputation for not suffering fools after all. Taiki had Umika's respect because he did his level best to help everyone at the detriment to his own health. Usagi did what she could to actually make his rest instead of pushing himself too far and when necessary she would call Angie and sic her on him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.

Author's Note: Please remember to vote in my poll so I know which way to go with Davis and Tagiru's relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's Note: Please vote in my poll for _The Red General and the Ultimate Fighter Reborn_.

 _This is word emphasis, titles of books, movies, and songs._

Usagi rolls her shoulders as she races after her next target, twirling through the kawaii otaku's traps like they were mere child's play, Impmon was catching up to her target, ShadowWereGarurumon, " Impmon, Cho Shinka! "

Usagi had let Taiki know about her hunt before shifting into the DigiQuartz, no way in hell was she missing a virus type like this. She knew Tobari-san and Mogami-san would go after this one, Airu would only help, she only wanted cute digimon. The blonde cousin of Kudo Taiki was having the time of her life hunting digimon. Once she started living with her aunt and cousin she thrived, the wonders of positive reinforcement in her life. She leaps over another trap and sets up another Digi Fusion, " MetalPhantomon, Guilmon, DarkTyrannomon, Digi Fuse! "

Her fingers spin the dial and press the button, MetalPhantomon now had Guilmon's fire power and DarkTyrannomon's stamina, along with his own speed. As MetalPhantomon clashes with ShadowWereGarurumon Usagi is still setting off and then getting out of Airu's traps. Usagi did not like those traps and she set them off whenever she could to annoy the kawaii otaku mostly. After she successfully captures ShadowWereGarurumon Mogami's team leaves and Usagi is taken off guard when a BlackKnightmon rams his sword through her left shoulder. MetalPhantomon kicks him off but the sword remains.

Usagi bites back the scream that wants to make itself known and reaches for the Squawker that Taiki had Ballistamon make her, " Taiki. "

Kudo Home:

Taiki's gray eyes slit open and he looks around blearily, wondering what woke him up, until his brain makes the connection to his squawker, " Usagi, what…"

" Dammit all, wake up and help me out here! "

Taiki bolts upright and slips his shoes on, he had on a red tank top and black shorts at the moment before shifting into the DigiQuartz. He reloads Cutemon when he sees his cousin with that sword through her shoulder. Gray eyes show concern as Taiki pulls the sword out at Cutemon's direction. Thirty minutes later Usagi's healed, " Help MetalPhantomon, Itoko. "

" Cutemon, she good? " Taiki asks.

" Yeah, she's good. "

" Download, Cutemon. Reload, Shoutmon. Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, Pickmonz, WhiteKnightmon, PawnChessmon, Digi Fuse! "

" Shoutmon times four K! "

Shoutmon times four K blitzes in and helps MetalPhantomon with BlackKnightmon. Taiki helps Usagi to her feet and his blonde cousin smiles weakly, " Bastard snuck up on me, I get to capture him, Itoko. "

" Naturally. " Taiki says, while not thrilled she had been hurt Taiki knew Usagi would not stop hunting besides she did happen to be a fully licensed and accredited demon huntress, so he'd have to get used to it eventually, might as well be now.

Once BlackKnightmon has been captured Taiki gets them home and Usagi just curls into her cousin, resolving to get a healing Digimon sometime in the near future. Taiki sighs and slips their shoes off before slipping into bed with his cousin. Usagi was a cuddler and most nights he'd wake up to find she had crawled into bed with him anyhow. Taiki and his mom had grown accustomed to this, realizing she had probably never been allowed to cuddle with anyone much when she was younger except for Taiki.

Usagi yawns as she stares at the board at the head of the class, she was in the same homeroom as Tagiru and Ewan. The pair got along about as well as Taiki and Christopher had at the beginning. Taiki had followed through on the stories as even Ewan didn't know about his early adventures. It was one way to help them learn and Taiki was a damn good strategist and tactical genius. Even Christopher admitted to the fact that Taiki saw connections where he didn't. Taiki admitted that Christopher had only grudgingly owned up to that.

Usagi heads over to her cousin after school is out, leaving Ewan and Tagiru to work things out themselves. Taiki shakes his head at this, even as he gives his cousin a one armed side hug, " They seem to be getting along, don't they, Usagi-itoko. "

Ewan and Tagiru both exclaim at the same time, " Me, get along with him! " While jumping away from each other and pointing.

Usagi sighs, " Tagiru, we have time for one more spar before your test. "

Tagiru gulps at this, " Remind me why I thought this was a good idea, Usagi-chan? "

" Because Bāchan adores you, seriously if she has to name a male heir it's between you and Itoko. "

Taiki blinks and then turns to address his cousin, " I have no formal training. "

" Maybe not but you have watched me train and don't think I haven't noticed you working on spirit energy manipulation, Itoko. " Usagi states.

Taiki curses under his breath at this, " Tagiru can have it. "

" I can feel the love, Taiki-san. " Tagiru states blandly.

" When did you master bland statements? " Taiki asks him.

" You try dealing with some of those arrogant green horn demon hunters and huntresses, I'm still considered an apprentice and I've pulled several of their asses out of the fire because they took on something they couldn't handle. One thing you can say for Umika-sama, she knows how to train a person. " Tagiru retorts.

" I can generally keep him from getting to single minded about a task but, like all of you goggle heads Tagiru is stubborn. Between you and Tagiru, dear cousin, I have a full time job keeping you both in good health. Dammit, I miss Angie, she could help me keep you from overdoing it. " Usagi says, sighing in resignation.

Both goggle heads deny that loudly while Ewan just shakes his head, even he knew Taiki had a tendency to overdo it. Tagiru was the sort to charge in head first though if he had been trained then he could probably at least think things through while doing so. Ewan and Taiki decide to watch their training spar and then Usagi gives Tagiru the location for his test while also taking his Fusion Loader. Tagiru winces at this, he couldn't have Gumdramon's help, damn.

" Is it a good idea for him to not have his partner with him? "

" He'll be fine, he'll be tested at Bāchan's place. "

Taiki nods at this, Tagiru, if he was being tested, should be able to defend himself until they could get to him. Taiki had given him and Ewan squawkers as well, this way Tagiru could call for help. Usagi looks at her fellow teammates, " We are going hunting. "

Ewan and Taiki gulp at the look she is sending their way and just nod. Ewan had learned the hard way that you just went along with what girls wanted, his older sister could be scary when she wanted to be. They time shift and Usagi grins as she races off, flipping out of a window and onto the roof, " Taiki, what kind of training does Umika put her through? "

" Oh, she'd be at an expert level…in Nerima. " Taiki tells Ewan.

Ewan blanches at this information, he'd seen Neriman style show downs, " Taiki, I am just going to go along with what your cousin says and only help her when she asks for it. "

" You learn fast, Ewan. I can get away with helping her because I've been doing so since we were little and I generally know when she does need help. " Taiki says, shrugging as they follow Usagi's path on the ground.

Shoutmon looks at his partner, " Taiki, why is she so enthusiastic about hunting? "

" She loves the rush it gives her, she goes free running for that same rush. You saw what she was like when she was sparring with Tagiru, she feels alive when her adrenaline starts pumping. Mom and I are slowly getting her to realize that she does have family she can count on, currently Tagiru and Impmon are her only friends. " Taiki says.

" How did she end up living with you anyhow, Taiki, if you don't mind the question? " Ewan asks.

" I walked in on her parents re-educating her physically, taped it and called Umika. Umika gained custody but asked if mom would take her in. Umika figured I might have the best chance of getting her to talk. " Taiki answers.

" That would explain the trust issues and lack of friends, plus her inclination towards virus types as well. " Ewan says.

" You got it. " Taiki says.

Impmon drops down in front of them and springs the kawaii otaku's trap, " Be careful, the kawaii otaku is a trap mistress. "

Taiki smirks at this, " It's on, if I can match my cousin in a prank war then I can handle this. "

Impmon shudders, he'd seen that look in his partner's eyes, who would have thought it was a family trait. Even Ewan was looking a little worried and took a step back from the Red General. Taiki then sprints forward, setting off the kawaii otaku's traps, and getting out of them all at the same time while also reconfiguring some of them as well. If she wanted to play this game Taiki was more than willing to oblige her. Shoutmon gulps as he looks at his partner, he'd forgotten what Taiki got like when in the presence of traps.

Tsukino Umika's Residence:

Tagiru rolls his shoulders and his eyes narrow before he sprints into the woods surrounding the manor home. He dives forward into a somersault and angles it to behind one of the trees. His objective was to get to the other side without getting hit. He takes one second to assess his situation and dampens his spiritual presence before employing stealth. Usagi had worked hard with him on this over the years. He had no way of knowing that Taiki was a hidden trap otaku and was messing with the kawaii otaku's traps or just setting them off for kicks.

Umika narrows her eyes, well, her magomusume trained her apprentice well in the art of stealth. She'd have to track him the old fashioned way. Little did she knew that Tagiru was laying several false trails for her while steadily making his way to the end of the woods. He knew he had to conserve his strength for the end of his test.

DigiQuartz:

Usagi dodges another attack from a rampaging Sorcermon, generally she wouldn't hunt one but they could heal dammit and she needed a medic for her team. Thankfully her trap otaku cousin was keeping Mogami's team's attention elsewhere so MetalPhantomon had a clear shot at capturing Sorcermon. The blonde cousin of Taiki smirks as she dodges another attack and fires off one of her own at the same time her partner lands a hit. " Yes, digimon capture complete. "

Taiki is grinning like a loon as he runs the trap gauntlet and resets several of them as well. Shoutmon and Ewan just watch him go, shaking their heads in wonder and some fear. The male blonde looks at the Digimon King, " I never would have guessed that Taiki of all people is a trap otaku. "

" It's not often he gets like this, when he does, it's best just to let it run its course. " Shoutmon says.

" Agreed, cous is a serious trap otaku. Kawaii otaku's gonna have some trouble in the near future, he views this as a challenge. "

Taiki rejoins them and he grins, " Usagi-itoko, thank you for informing that someone is challenging my trap mastery, I am the King of Traps, I cannot have someone coming in and usurping my throne. "

Up on a roof Ryouma, Ren, and Airu all stare at Kudo Taiki, " He's a trap otaku, did not see that coming. " Ryouma admits.

Airu is shaking though, in fear, " Kuso, I've been operating in the trap king's territory without a formal challenge or notifying him that I'm here, I'm so screwed. "

" It can't be that bad, can it? " Ren asks.

" The last trapper to operate in the king's territory without notifying him became a gibbering moron after the King set a master level trap. " Airu states in a trembling voice.

Airu drops down to the ground and faces Taiki before bowing, " King, forgive me for not notifying you I would be in the area. I didn't know this happens to be your territory. "

Taiki stands up taller, eyes narrowing, " I'm glad you have realized your error, still, I have reset several of your traps, get through them if you can, after this notify me of any traps you set and have set already, otherwise this will get messy. " Taiki states, his tone cool.

Shoutmon and Ewan shudder, damn Taiki could be scary when he wanted to be. Usagi chuckles, " Kawaii otaku, his traps I actually have to work at to evade, yours are mere child's play compared to his. "

Airu pales at this, her blue eyes widening in terror, " Ignore my cousin, I set them at low intermediate, for me anyhow. " Taiki says.

Airu leaves the DigiQuartz immediately and her teammates follow her lead, neither one having expected that Kudo Taiki could be that scary. Usagi just starts laughing at this, barely able to stay standing in her mirth, " Dammit, if I had known that was all it took to scare Mogami and his crew I would have brought you in ages ago, Taiki. "

Taiki smirks, " I do what I can, Usagi-itoko. It is fun to terrify the subjects occasionally. I am the Trap King and I will not be dethroned quite so easily. "

Tsukino Manor:

Tagiru waits for his sensei in the demon fighting arts, he'd made it through the woods before she had found him, avoided all the traps, and avoided the low level demons seeded in there as well. Umika sighs, " My magomusume has trained you well in the art of stealth, Tagiru-kun. I will notify the proper authorities that you are in fact a proper demon hunter now, let's get you your license. "

Tagiru smiles at this, he'd done it, now he could go about Digimon Hunting without worrying about this hanging over his head, " Oh, Taiki-san said that if you need a male heir I can have it. "

Umika outright laughs at this, " I should have known, Taiki is not one to be tied down by the likes of me, he is a true wild child, he's just a lot more subtle about it than you are. "

Umika laughs again at the expression on Tagiru's face as he takes in what she had said, true, Taiki did not act overtly wild, no one would believe he happened to be a wild child at heart except for Usagi and Angie.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Sailor Moon. I also do not own Nerima.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shinohome:

Usagi stretches as she gets ready to leave school for the day, tuning out the now daily argument between Tagiru and Ewan. Airu had informed Taiki of where all her traps happened to be and where she would be placing more, she did not want a pissed off Trap King after her, after all. She heads out the door, Taiki was helping the school soccer team today though she does innocently whack the Taiki/Ewan fan club president with her school bag on the way out when she starts in on Tagiru. Tagiru smiles his thanks and goes to catch up with his best friend, it was time to go hunting again.

" Ready to go hunting, Usagi-chan? " Tagiru asks.

Usagi rolls her eyes though she had managed to make Tagiru's goggles indestructible one of the few times he took them off, " Tagiru, I've been hunting longer than you have. "

" Yeah but you're a virus type specialist. I need to expand my team. " Tagiru points out.

" I suppose I should come along to keep you from doing something too reckless. " Usagi says.

Tagiru rolls his eyes, " I'm not that bad and you know it, I may act like that around your cousin's fan girls and the rest of the school. "

" Time Shift! " they both call out and are soon in the DigiQuartz.

They both spot the digimon carrying off the girl and race off after what Usagi identified as a Shawjamon. Usagi curses as they both take hits and downloading both partners she shifts them out, wincing as she drops to her knees. She shifted them out in front of Ewan and his eyes widen, " Shawjamon, taking students, more powerful than expected, need Taiki-itoko. " Usagi says, " Plus Cutemon. "

Ewan nods and races off to get Taiki, the soccer practice should be over though he did stop to get Taiki a protein shake. Even he knew about Taiki's tendency to overdo it. The burgundy haired goggle head catches the drink thrown his way by Ewan and then his gray eyes narrow as he packs up, downing the drink while he does so, " What happened? "

" Tagiru and Usagi found a Shawjamon kidnapping students, it was more powerful than Usagi expected, they're both banged up pretty badly. Usagi requested Cutemon. " Ewan states.

Taiki follows Ewan back to his cousin and Tagiru, he reloads Cutemon and he heals Tagiru first and then sets to work on Usagi even while Usagi gives Taiki a run-down of what happened. " We'll return to the DigiQuartz at the pool. " Taiki states.

" Yes, you can have the capture, Tagiru. " Usagi says, " Though I get in at least one good hit. "

Impmon voices agreement with this sentiment, no one sent him and his partner sailing like that and got away with it. Taiki was also planning on getting at least one hit in for his cousin being messed with like that. Unseen by them while they're dealing with Shawjamon a feminine shadow in indigo is watching over them, she wished she could reveal herself, especially to the hime. She just knew that Taiki would get caught up in the senshi's battles because he would do anything to protect his cousin. Tagiru was a good addition to the ranks of the DigiDestined even if Ewan was giving him a hard time at the moment. Tagiru's fun loving attitude was exactly what was needed to ultimately take down Quartzmon.

Once Tagiru's added Shawjamon to his collection Usagi blinks and then instinct has her back flipping mere seconds before an energy attack impacts where she had been standing. The blonde was already moving even as the next attack hits where she had been. " What the hell is going on? " Taiki asks.

Usagi blitzes forward, dodging attacks all the while, and the indigo wearing shadow is swearing under her breath, how the hell had a Sailor Assassin gotten into the DigiQuartz? Usagi curses as an attack connects before somersaulting to her left and firing off her own attack, her sapphire eyes were glowing with her anger. Her attack connects and her assailant crashes onto the ground in front of her, " Did you really think it would be that goddamned easy to beat me? "

She bats aside the next attack and sighs wearily, powering up a more powerful energy ball and her opponent is vaporized, " Well, that was mildly entertaining. "

" What was that all about? " Taiki asks her.

Usagi shrugs at this, only Tagiru notices the slight tension in her body, she knew all right. Tagiru also knew that Usagi would do whatever she had to, to protect him and Taiki. He and Taiki were the only constants in her life. Tagiru knew he'd be calling her on it when he could get her alone. There were things she wasn't going to tell Taiki to protect him though knowing Usagi's luck he was going to find out anyhow for now they could let him think it was some idiot demon that had managed to follow Usagi into the DigiQuartz.

The indigo wearing shadow is cursing silently, this was not good, sure Usagi had been able to handle that Sailor Assassin but they'd get successively more powerful with each failure. Kuso, she and Dark Venus were going to have their work cut out for them. Of course, Usagi did happen to be a fully trained demon huntress and Tagiru had just become licensed as well so Usagi did have back up. Still, this development was not good, no one should be messing with the hime like this since without her Beryl and others like her wouldn't be beaten.

Later that evening Tagiru isn't surprised when Usagi comes over and puts up the eavesdropping prevention spells, " Looks like it's time to fill you in on what I said I'd explain once it became necessary and that damned Sailor Assassin just made it necessary. " Usagi says and proceeds to explain her previous life to Tagiru but she gave him the full story, which included the beginning of the Silver Millennium, " Fuck, you do know Taiki's going to get involved no matter what happens. "

" I know, I just want to keep him out of this as long as I can, for the longest time other than Bāchan he was the only family member I could count on, then I had you in my life as well, you three are the ones that have kept me going. " Usagi admits, " If I hadn't had you and Taiki I likely would have made several attempts to end my own life out of misery. "

Tagiru winces, he'd seen the immense sadness in her eyes several times over the years and had done everything he could to get her to smile, to make her happy. Tagiru knew that humanity as a whole could be extremely cruel, that's why people like Taiki needed to be protected. He knew why Usagi was striving to protect her cousin, he was her anchor, he kept her from falling too far into the darkness. Tagiru happened to be one of the few that knew Usagi's bubbly personality was in fact a very well designed mask. Usagi was more likely to bust heads than talk things out. Umika had done her best but Ikuko and Kenji had damaged Usagi's psyche too much. Usagi had no faith in humanity, the only way to prove yourself to her was through actions since they didn't lie and words did.

Taiki could bring out the bubbly Usagi, the portion of her that still believed in humanity. Tagiru could stop her if her anger got the best of her but he had no problems with Usagi's true self. That was something most people had a hard time dealing with. Tagiru knew Taiki would accept Usagi fully once she was forced to show him the truth. " How are we going to deal with the Sailor Assassins that are going to be coming for you, Usagi-chan? "

" I don't know because each one will be more powerful than the last one, Tagiru. I'm well and truly fucked. If I'd have the phase dial that would be one thing without it there's only so much I can do. "

" We'll figure something out, Usagi-chan. " Tagiru says, he knew their teams had heard nothing of what they had just been discussing, well, Impmon probably knew but that was about it for the moment until they could ascertain whether or not the rest of their teams could be trusted to keep their mouths shut. Sure, Tagiru trusted Gumdramon but he would not do anything to endanger his oldest and closest friend.

Digital World, Center:

Lord Fanglongmon was snarling in anger, one of his chosen was in danger from his own team. How the children of Light and Hope could be so corrupt was beyond him, Kindness was being controlled, they didn't have that excuse. That Inoue girl should never have even become a Digidestined, even Azulongmon agreed with that, he was still trying to figure out why he chose her and not someone else. The ruler of the Center sighs and makes it so Miracles would be able to access the DigiQuartz and help his cousin, the Legendary Red General with the Hunt. Why the Clock Shop Man wanted Taiki to stay out of it he didn't understand, Tagiru would strike the final blow but Kudo Taiki's help was vital for the continued survival of the Digital World.

Odaiba:

Motomiya Daisuke, Davis to his very few friends, has his hands clenched into fists, his brown eyes were narrowed as he listens to Inoue Yolei tell the older kids what had happened in their most recent fight in Digiworld, " You know what, Inoue-san, shut the fuck up! You have never once told them the fucking truth and Cody will back me up on that! "

Ichijouji Ken, Tachikawa Mimi, and Willis all smirk, Davis had finally gotten fed up and Kamiya Taichi, Tai, Davis' predecessor frowns, he had felt there was something off but there had never been enough time to question things, " Cody, will you tell us the truth about everything, from the start? "

Takaishi 'TK' Takeru, Kamiya 'Kari' Hikari, and Inoue Yolei all start swearing internally at this. Cody complies and by the time he was done Ishida 'Matt' Yamato and Izumi 'Izzy' Koushiro have to stop Tai from launching straight at TK, " You were fucking there when I named him leader and you undermined him to this extent. I fucking knew there was something wrong and should have made the time to get the damned answers. You sicken me, Takaishi. "

TK winces even as he backs up a step, Tai's temper was well known to the first group, his temper had made even Piedmon falter. Everyone knew Tai viewed Davis as a little brother and protected him from his family, " He's too damned reckless to be a leader not to mention he's an idiot. " Yolei says matter-of-factly.

Mimi surges forward and slaps Yolei, " Inoue-san, Davis is a helluva lot smarter than he lets on. You are a pathetic child that needs to learn to grow up. He's told me everything, I am ashamed that you are the inheritor of my crest! I, too, view him as a little brother, and I will not tolerate your pettiness any longer! "

Ken smirks and cues up the footage he had saved from his time as the Emperor and he still taped everything which meant…" You all were planning to kill HIM/ME! " Davis, Tai, Mimi, and Willis shout when they see that.

That got reactions out of the others whom had remained silent so far, " I guess I need to call my aunt in Shinohome though I won't be her only ward, her niece is staying with her along with her son. "

Demiveemon remains quiet along with the other partner digimon, " Let your true friends know when you settle in, Davis. " Tai says, " We'll deal with this! "

Davis nods and walks out before going home to pack up everything he wanted to keep and then he walks out of the Motomiya apartment, he'd be Kudo Daisuke now, his aunt wouldn't have a problem with him taking on the Kudo name.

Shinohome:

It took Davis two hours to reach his cousin's home and it was Taiki to answer the door as his mother was out for a spa week, " Dai…Davis, what are you doing here? "

" I can't stand Odaiba any longer, Taiki-itoko. "

Taiki's eyes flash with concern, Davis had brought pretty everything that was important to him along, the few things he didn't bring were at Ken's place. That was when Usagi shows up and her sapphire eyes widen, " Daisuke? "

" Usagi-chan, wait, you're the other cousin living here? " Davis asks.

Usagi face palms at this, " No wonder you and Taiki have similar hair colors, should have seen that. "

" Wait, how do you know Davis? " Taiki asks.

Davis and Usagi look at each other then they look at Taiki, " Well, Itoko, that's complicated. " they settle on.

Taiki looks between them, " What aren't you saying? "

Davis groans, how the hell were they supposed to tell Taiki that they'd used each other to get some rather aggressive suitors to back off. There also happened to be the fact that Davis happened to be a prankster as well, Ni-kitsune, the only prankster to ever be worthy of the moniker, " First off, Dai is Ni-kitsune, second, we might have had to use each other to get some rather annoying suitors to back off. " Usagi finally says.

" Well, you two aren't related but still, how the hell likely is it that you'd both be my cousins? " Taiki asks, he was well used to the crazy things that both of them found themselves in.

" Davish, I'm hungry. "

Davis sighs before face palming and letting his partner out of his school bag, " Nice going, Demiveemon. "

" Ah, oops. Sorry, Davish. "

Taiki and Usagi both reload their partners at this, " Apparently being a DigiDestined runs in the family though I don't have that model Digivice. " Davis says and pulls out his D3.

" I see, this means there are other children in Odaiba, right? "

" Yeah, there are, Taiki-itoko, I only trust my predecessor and three others, I was the leader of the second group of Virtue DigiDestined, I am inheritor of the Crests of Courage and Friendship, Chosen Child of Miracles. "

Shoutmon's eyes widen, " You're a bearer of the Golden Radiance? "

" I am, three of my team were actively plotting my death, my best friend had incontrovertible proof. That was the last straw and why I left Odaiba. " Davis admits.

Usagi winces, " Damn, Ni-kitsune, need help pranking the ever loving hell out of them, Taiki-itoko happens to be Trap King. "

Davis' eyes widen and then he smirks, " Taiki, I'm going to need your help as well. "

Taiki groans at this announcement from his paternal cousin, " Why did you tell him that anyhow, Usagi-itoko? "

" Well, he runs herd on the pranksters when I can't so he needs to know since traps can also be pranks, Taiki-itoko. " Usagi states.

Taiki sighs at this but accepts her reasoning, " How did you two end up in a situation where you needed each other to fake a make out? "

The blonde and the burgundy haired thirteen year olds both groan at this wearily, he just had to ask, didn't he? He couldn't just leave it alone. " Well, there was this one girl, Misaki, that literally stalked me practically, she knew my schedule, habits, all of it, it came to head at the same time as Usagi's situation did. Never thought we would have to take it as far as we did though to get them to leave us alone. "

" I will say that if I had to lose my first kiss like that at least we actually like each other though I would have snagged anyone, male or female and laid one on them. " Usagi admits.

" How far did you have to take that make out session? " Taiki asks.

" Almost to public indecency levels. " Usagi states.

" How the hell does stuff like that keep happening to you two anyhow? " Taiki asks them.

" Hell if either one of us know, we have monthly rant sessions. " Davis states.

Odaiba:

Tai's brown eyes narrow to slits and briefly flare red before he manages to tamp his temper down. There was no way in hell he was going to allow one of his precious people to be treated like this. He generally tried to keep his past life from surging like this but they both agreed on this point and Davis was his precious little brother. Apparently he had let himself be blinded to Hikari's true self, that stopped now. He did let loose some killing intent though. Most people when reincarnated did not remember their previous lives, he did however.

" Let me tell you something, those who break the rules are trash but those whom abandon or betray a comrade are scum. "

Cody blinks, " That's from the _Naruto_ manga/anime. "

Tai smirks, he may have taken on the Kishimoto name to get the story out, " Nice to know you're a fan, Cody. Now, let me deal with these scum with Mimi's help. "

Mimi smirks, " Tai, you just want me to deal with Hikari and Inoue, don't you? "

" Well, no one has seen you go full on bitch yet, spoiled brat yes, bitch, no. " Tai says and then his gaze settles on TK. The younger brother of Matt flinches as the look settles on him again, " I abhor people like you, Takaishi, thinking yourself superior to others, didn't the Cherrymon incident drive home that lone wolfing it doesn't get the job done? "

Matt winces at that, his stupidity and arrogance had nearly gotten his best friend killed. To think that TK had sunk so low was sickening. Tai stalks forward and in a move the others could barely follow darts forward and slams TK against the wall behind him in the Izumi apartment, arm on his throat, " You see, Takeru, I am far more than what I seem. I trained Davis and he could have easily beaten you all down, instead he took the high road and did not fall to Matt's level during the Cherrymon incident. I could easily end you here and now, Takaishi, but I have too much respect for your brother to do that. "

Takenouchi Sora's eyes widen as she takes in this side of Tai, had she chosen wrong? Tai had always seemed like he was so laid back but now…well, she realized she had never really known Tai only what he had let her see. She hadn't bothered to look any deeper in all the time she had known him. While Tai is staring down TK he's remembering how Fanglongmon had granted him a new lease on life before the death deities could get him. Fanglongmon had been watching over him in his last life and had decided it took immense courage for him to live as he had thus had granted him a reincarnation though the furball had to stay with him.

 **Watch it, kit.**

Tai sends a wave of apology towards his tenant and ponders on what he would do to TK. The gaki hadn't be so bad when he was younger, apparently growing into arrogance ran in the family, " Matt, I'll let you help decide your little brother's punishment since I really can't think past wanting to brutally maim him for what he was conspiring to do to my kohai! "

Matt sighs even as he winces, Tai took his sempai responsibilities seriously, especially with Davis, " If we could only show him what Davis' life had been like. "

Tai smirks, " Hey, Meems, think the three of them could handle living there? "

Mimi gains a matching smirk at this, " Ooh, you are devious, why don't you ever challenge Kitsune then? "

" Simple, I did and she kicked my ass, Yuki Kurama is my moniker in the pranking community while my dear little kohai is Ni-kitsune. "

" I see, yes, they should live there, will he help with this? "

" Who needs help when Fuuinjutsu can get the job done, Meems. " Tai says and quickly sets to work, " Which families should they be born to? "

Mimi frowns as she thinks about this, " Make Takeru duck ass' twin, put Inoue in the branch of a certain family but not related to Team Nine's prodigy. Your sister, she can be the banshee's twin. "

Tai grins at this and soon he has the seal ready and tosses all three of them minus D3's and partners onto the seal and runs through the appropriate hand seals before slamming his hands down, " This should be good. "

Cody blinks, " Wait, are you really him? "

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Digimon, or the mentions the belong to Narutoverse.

Author's Note: **Tai's tenant talking**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's Note: **Flashbacks/dreams/mindscapes**

 _ **Spirits(human)talking**_

Shinohome:

Davis feels himself relaxing the longer he's away from his immediate family and Odaiba in general. Though it was fun plotting with Kitsune and the Trap King. Of course that was before Tai informed him of what he had done to the three. Taiki and Usagi had both looked at him when he had nearly laughed himself sick until he managed to tell them what Yuki Kitsune had done to the three that had actively plotted to kill him. Usagi couldn't stop laughing as she knew the truth about Tai. Of course, she didn't realize that Mimi was an alternate version of Naruto reincarnated as well.

While Taiki, Tagiru, and Ewan are dealing with the Robot Club issue Usagi and Davis find themselves in a different part of the DigiQuartz. Davis' D-Terminal had been modified to hold any digimon he captured while his D3 had been tweaked to allow him into the DigiQuartz. The Child of Miracles was hunting with the Virus Hunter to gain more allies for his team. He had joined Xros Heart because his cousin had the right of it. Defend and protect, not demand and command.

The pair race through the DigiQuartz after a Rapidmon that Davis wanted for his team. MetalPhantomon and ExVeemon were already on the job as well. Both teens leap the gap under them in perfect sync, Davis had his chakra awakened and trained by Tai while Usagi had her demon hunting training to utilize. They easily avoid the Kawaii Otaku's traps even as Usagi Digi fuses MetalPhantomon with ShadowWereGarurumon for more hitting power and speed.

They leap as one to avoid Rapidmon's Rapid Fire attack even as their partners move in, Usagi walks Davis through the capture process and adds her own capture ring to his. Davis completes the capture and grins wildly, " May I just say I love hunting? "

Usagi is about to respond when an energy sphere slams down in front of her, blasting her backwards. MetalPhantomon catches his partner and sets her down gently. Usagi casts out with her senses only to look down at her chest in horror as the arm that had impaled her is withdrawn. The blonde falls to her knees as all available power rushes to heal her even though she knew it was far too late. " This is what happens to traitors to the throne, hime. "

Usagi surges up and wraps her hands around the assassin's head before twisting sharply, smiling in grim satisfaction when she hears the snapping of the bitch's neck. Davis rushes to her, his power of Miracles surrounding him before flowing into her, working with her own inherent powers to save her. Her team medic, Sorcermon also helps with the effort of trying to keep his mistress alive. " I am the Child of Miracles, dammit, if I ever needed one, it's now! I will not let a fellow Destined die like this! "

His power surges forth, lighting up around him like a supernova as Usagi is finally fully healed. The blonde collapses into his arms, her power completely expended. After regaining Puppetmon as a part of his team Taiki is startled to see a golden glow in the distance though Tagiru had paled and was already on the move. He had felt Usagi get wounded, had felt her nearly die. It was that moment that crystalized his feelings for her into perfect clarity. It took Taiki a moment longer to realize what that glow meant before he was racing off on Tagiru's heels.

Tagiru could feel the terror coursing through his veins at the fact he had nearly lost his true other half. Just as strongly was his recently acknowledged love, pulsing in time to the beating of his heart. Racing along unseen beside them was Sailor Stratus, swearing internally at the fact that Usagi had nearly been murdered. If not for Davis…Stratus shuddered to think of what could have happened. Ewan was further behind his teammates but, he had figured out what had sent the two goggle heads racing off towards the golden glow. The one person they both cared about, Usagi, Taiki's cousin and practically Tagiru's girlfriend.

Destiny Gates:

Sailor Destiny starts swearing impressively when her entire realm shudders for a good five minutes even as she had watched the arm impale her hime. Watched her hime summon the last of her strength to kill her assassin, accept her Fate only for a Miracle to literally occur. Daisuke Motomiya had literally created a Miracle to save Usagi from death, calling upon his powers in a way he had never done so before. He had used Miracles to save Ken, save Kokomon, help Willis, save the entire world from Armageddemon, at that crucial moment he had used his power to heal. Meiou Shukumei could see Sailor Stratus was furious at what had almost happened on her watch, Dark Venus as well, though she couldn't leave her team to check on the hime.

DigiQuartz:

Tagiru skids to a stop even as he drops to his knees, taking in the hole in Usagi's uniform, " What happened? "

" I'm not even sure, all I know is after we cornered Rapidmon and I caught him an energy impacted in front of her, sending her backwards, MetalPhantomon caught her, set her back down. Next thing I know she has an arm impaling her from behind through her chest. She drops to her knees once the arm is removed, the chick whom impaled her said something about that being what happened to traitors to the throne before Usagi finds some strength from somewhere and snaps her neck. That's where Sorcermon and I both start trying to heal her before I got desperate, tapping deeper into miracles than I ever have before. " Davis says.

Tagiru closes his eyes to wrest his anger back under control, " We need to get her out of here. "

" Tagiru's right. Davis, thank you for saving her. " Taiki says, most days Usagi felt more like his little sister than his cousin. Like Tagiru he had wrested his anger back for the moment, " Though I think Tagiru has some explaining to do. "

" It's Usa-chan's secret, Taiki-san, not mine. I won't betray her trust like that. " Tagiru says firmly.

Taiki curses under his breath at this but admits Tagiru has a point, " Will things like this keep happening? "

Tagiru's silence spoke volumes, even as one hand reaches out to brush Usagi's bangs out of her eyes. Tagiru's system was still leveling out from that burst of heart stopping terror that had hit him when he felt and comprehended what had happened to Usagi. " How the hell can we protect her? "

Sailor Stratus shows herself just as Ewan arrives, " You can't, unless you learn how to fully harness and manipulate spirit energy, Kudo Taiki. "

" Who the hell are you? " Taiki demands, his posture shifting slightly.

" The Princess of the Digital World, Sailor Stratus. The Sovereigns and other Digital Deities may chose the Digidestined Children but, I make the final call. Even Azulongmon doesn't know what the hell he was thinking to choose Inoue Yolei as a Chosen Child, Motomiya Daisuke. I am in you debt for saving her, she is the princess I am sworn to defend even as I help to protect the Digital World and Chosen Children. "

Tagiru backs away from Usagi when he notices her sapphire eyes are open, her rage aura around her. Taiki was also quick to back away as Usagi staggers to her feet, her sapphire gaze zeroed in on Sailor Stratus. Stratus gulps, " You apparently hadn't wanted him to know yet. "

" Taiki is a helluva lot more innocent than I am. Excuse me for trying to protect that innocence, Angie. "

Stratus flinches as Taiki and Ewan both look at her, " Any particular reason why you hid this from me, Angie? " Taiki asks her, a slightly dangerous edge to his tone.

Angie winces, " First, Usagi-hime, I'm sorry. "

Usagi stalks forward and decks her, " Enough with the fucking hime shit, Stratus. I didn't fucking ask to be born as the moon Princess in my first life and I sure as hell didn't ask to be her reincarnated either. All I have ever fucking wanted is the damned right to choose for myself in all fucking things! "

Tagiru takes a larger step back, drawing Davis with him, " Usagi, you have always been meant for great things. "

" At what GODS FORSAKEN COST! " Usagi roars back, " I am so freaking sick of always having to be the one to put my wants, needs, hopes, and dreams aside! I should not be the only one that is freaking forced to sacrifice everything for that bitch queen's idea of the GREATER FUCKING GOOD! "

Angie blinks, something about that tirade smacked of the Flame Warrior, Kanbara Takuya. The way Usagi had said all of that is exactly how Kanbara Takuya would have phrased things. The red haired indigo wearing senshi is just praying by this point that Pluto didn't kidnap Usagi and give her to the Tsukinos. That was when she really started cursing upon seeing a certain symbol glowing upon the hime's brow, " Dear Fanglongmon, the Flame Symbol, how? How can you be bearing the symbol for the Digital World's Legendary Warrior of Flame? "

Usagi pales at those words, Tagiru barely darting forward fast enough to catch her. It was like a switch had been flipped within her at Stratus' questions. " Usa-chan, what's going on? " Tagiru asks her.

The blonde was shaking as long suppressed memories battle to return, today wasn't the first time a Digidestined Leader had saved her from the brink of death. The last time had been eight years ago, a year before she met Tagiru. The blood stood out most vividly through the veil between her and her memories, kind chocolate eyes, messy chocolate hair, and the promise she'd given the owner of those eyes. To survive, to thrive no matter what. She'd tried for that first year even when she didn't remember, meeting Tagiru had given her the strength to try and live again. She'd been dying too, she remembered that, remembered that the last defiant act of the owner of those chocolate eyes was to bind his soul to hers, the only way she would survive. He'd used the last of his strength to combine their life forces while healing her wounds.

 **Flashback:**

 **Sapphire eyes are wide in terror and horror in equal parts as she looks up at the twelve year old whom had become like her older brother. He had brought her home from their recent adventure only to immediately shove her aside from the downward swing of the carving knife her father had swung down repeatedly. Flame flickers in those eyes, " Usagi-imooto, you have to run. "**

 **The five year old scrambles to her feet, racing for the door only to drop when something slams into her back, " No, dammit. Not her, she's way too damned young to die now. "**

 **With a roar reminiscent of the Beast of Flame he rises to his feet and calling upon his spirits he knocks the older man out. Slamming his head into the floor for good measure. All of his focus was on the five year old barely breathing. He knew he was running out of time, but he also knew that Usagi needed to live. Her life force was a mere ember and even that was sputtering in and out. " Usagi, listen to me, you have to live! Promise me that you won't let yourself be beaten down, that you'll survive and thrive no matter what! "**

 **His spirits were clamoring, begging him to save them both, but he was firm, she would live. She had her whole life ahead of her, " It's too late for me. "**

 **" No. It's. Not. You will live through this. "**

 **It was then she saw what he was going to do, he was going to give her everything he was to save her, his spirit, his soul, what remained of his life force to heal her. " No, Shinya needs you, the others need you more than they need me. "**

 **" Flame Into Water, Life for Life, Soul to bolster Soul. "**

 **His body literally burst into flames before all that he was flowed into her, healing her, his Spirits included. Usagi's mournful wail was accompanied by her power over Water causing five others to freeze where they were, paling when the loss of one of their own hits them fully.**

 **End Flashback:**

The word no just keeps repeating in her head, denying what she had remembered. Taiki walks forward and pulls her to him in a hug, " Usagi-itoko, you're safe. "

 _ **Usagi, please, you have to let yourself remember.**_

" I bear Flame's mark because he literally sacrificed everything he was to save me eight years ago. " Usagi answers Stratus' question, " Everything he was he gave to me. This includes his Spirits, his Soul, what was left of his life force after my father stabbed him multiple times. He told me to run but that proved to be my undoing, my father threw the knife straight and true into my heart from behind. I had no will to live then, I was so utterly miserable. The only thing I was asked to do was live, thrive, and survive. I'm finally getting to the thriving part. "

Stratus pales as she gets her answer, this zone read like there were no Legendary Warriors. Why had she not known this? " Usagi, what was his name? "

None of them were expecting the anguished howl that escaped from her, the emotion and power in it bowled them all over. Usagi was shaking harder now even as Taiki reclaims his hold on her before the girl's eyes roll into the back of her head. _**Oh, Usagi-imooto, what happened was not your fault. Please, let yourself remember, you'll need your fellow warriors.**_

Stratus looks at whom she now knew to be a Legendary Warrior Digidestined before she joined the hunt. If Flame saved her like that then she had to be Water. The one thing that remained true about any Child of Flame was the fact that they would treat any child younger than them like a younger sibling.

Shibuya:

Minamoto Koji bolts out of his meditation when he can feel the anguish coming from the Water Warrior. He knew what that meant, she was remembering while fighting not to. Her eyes had been dead when he and Koichi had arrived at the Tsukino home all while having Flame's D-Tector clutched in her hands, still lying in a pool of her own blood. Usagi had blocked any memory of all of them out in her anguish at losing Flame. Koji hated to admit it, but they needed him back, he was the only one whom could truly save Usagi from herself. Oh, Kudo and Akashi were keeping her stable, Kudo showed her that there was still goodness in humanity while Akashi balanced her out.

With the recent addition of Motomiya to the Kudo household Usagi was opening up a little more. Lobomon kept an eye on Usagi for them since Akashi had been all that had kept her from ending her own life out of misery. Flame had been the only one to ever get their little Water Warrior to smile, he was also the only one whom had been allowed to touch her too. Since Usagi had never told them precisely what happened none of them knew Flame had saved her from her own damn father.

Divine Realms:

Lady Fate cackles evilly as the little Moon Princess comes ever closer to breaking. Hiding the Legendary Warrior Digidestined's existence from Stratus had been sheer genius. Admittedly she hadn't predicted Akashi Tagiru meeting Usagi at a critical juncture in time that would keep her from ending her own life. Ending Flame had been quite a lot of fun though she hadn't expected him to give everything of himself to the Moon Princess. She hadn't gotten his soul to play with yet other than his mark appearing when she got pissed off there seemed to be nothing of him within her.

 **Mindscape:**

 **Chocolate eyes look around the maelstrom within the Water Warrior's mind, he pulls his goggles down over his eyes, he hadn't thought she'd been effected this badly by his death. Steeling himself he walks forward, he had to find her in this massive storm, a swirling cacophony of emotion that had been repressed for eight years. Emotion she had to deal with if she was to do what she needed to do. Usagi had been repressing far too much emotion to be healthy yet it had been the only way she could function. Sparring with Tagiru had helped her work some of it out, just having Taiki in her life helped as well. What she needed was someone to force her to talk.**

 **Sure, the others had believed that he had taken her home just because of her age, that was partially true. When they'd all gotten separated he and Usagi had ended up back in their world in their rookie forms. It was after that he had learned the truth about her home life. Had things gone differently he would have gotten her out of there and taken her to her grandmother. Instead he had been stabbed fifteen freaking times in the back by that bastard in human skin. In telling her to run he had opened her up to attack. Saving her had been the least he could do. Now, he had to save her again, from herself this time.**

 **Exit Mindscape:**

Stratus follows the others to Taiki's home before they all exit the DigiQuartz, Angie de-transforms and places eavesdropping prevention barriers up. She looks more closely at Usagi, her eyes widening, " She really meant he gave her everything he was, soul included. Usagi is probably the only person whom could survive with two souls in her body. By repressing what happened she hasn't dealt with it and now she's fighting the memories. We're going to have to rely on Flame to save her from herself. Then I'm going to have to figure out how the hell we're getting Flame his own damned body again. "

" Why hasn't he made his presence better known then? " Taiki asks.

Davis sighs, " Kanbara Takuya, he wouldn't. He'd want her to live her own life on her terms. Takky always had been like that. "

Angie looks at Davis, " How do you know him anyhow? "

" He was my cousin, he's why I play soccer. At least now I know what happened to him. I at least mourned him, Usagi hasn't. "

" She couldn't, she knew by giving his soul to her he still lived, her mind just couldn't take what had happened and shut everything about the Legendary Warriors out. Usagi would probably be capable of giving him his own body once she gets the crystal. " Angie says before telling the only two uninformed members of Xros Heart everything about herself and Usagi's past life.

Moon:

Queen Serenity smirks maliciously at what was even now happening to her daughter, she would never escape her duty, she would marry Endymion, or she would die, permanently this time. Two goggle headed boys had already saved her miserable life twice, there would not be a third time. Her daughter would be brought to heel or suffer the consequences. " You should no play around with what not understand. "

" What the hell are you, you disgusting creature? " Queen Serenity asks, she had made a deal with Quartzmon for her body back, in exchange she made him even more powerful.

" Me be Grumblemon, Warrior of Earth. This be hammer smashing time! "

The revitalized Moon Queen barely dodges the sledge hammer that was sent careening towards her head. While Grumblemon keeps her busy Mercurymon slips past her into the Lunar Palace finding precisely what was needed, a runic array that once Flame saved the Water Warrior from herself could be used to bring him back. AncientSphinxmon had mentioned it, said that the Moon Princess had mentioned said array once or twice before. The only catch was the soul for the person to be brought back had to still be intact and thriving. Since Flame had given everything of whom he was to Water it only made sense his soul was still intact.

It was only when Grumblemon retreated that the queen realized she'd been had. Grumblemon had been a distraction. She goes to make an inventory only to be locked out of the spell armory. This set off a chain reaction that locked her out of any area that had the same security measures as the Spell Armory. She curses vividly at being played so masterfully. The Ancient Warriors were not going to allow their successors to be messed with by the likes of her or Lady Fate.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


End file.
